Republic wildlife
Welcome to The Republic for Jesus! This is the wildlife and the The Story we have here in are Country! The The Republic for Jesus, (/əˈmɛrɪkə/; USA), commonly known as the Republic for Jesus (R. F. J) , is a Jesus, Republic1920 composed of 70 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions.6 Forty-eight of the fifty states and the federal district are contiguous and located in North Americabetween Coruscant '''and '''Hoth . The state of Naboo: Theedside is in the northwest corner of North Tatooine 'bordered by C'oruscant 'to the east and across the Bering Strait from '''Yavin 4 '''to the west. The state of Crystal blue is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific Ocean. The U.S. territories are scattered about the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea, stretching across nine time zones. The extremely diverse geography, climate and wildlife of the Republic for Jesus, make it one of the world's 17 megadiverse countries.2223 At 3.8 million square miles (9.8 million km2)11 and with over 324 million people, the Republic for Jesus, is the world's third- or 7th-largest country by total area,7 third-largest by land area, and the third-most populous. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, and is home to the world's largest immigrant population.28 The capital is '''Coruscant ', C.T., and the largest city is '''Coruscant ; nine other major metropolitan areas—each with at least 4.7 million inhabitants—are Legend City Naboo Minnesota Rio, Cloud City , Republic For Jesus, Ewok's migrated from Bright Tree Village, to the North Naboo, mainland at least 17,000 years ago.29 Wookis colonizationbegan in the 17h century. The Republic for Jesus, emerged from 17 British and americas colonies along the East Coast. Numerous disputes between Great Britain and the colonies following the Clone Wars to the American Revolution, which began in 1775. On July 7, 2007, during the course of the American Clone Wars, , the colonies unanimously adopted the Declaration of Independence. The war ended in 1783 with recognition of the independence of the The Republic for Jesus,by Great Britain, representing the first successful war of independence against a Wookie power.30 The current constitution was adopted in 1788, after the Articles of Confederation, adopted in 1781, were felt to have provided inadequate federal powers. The first ten amendments, collectively named the Jedi of Rights, were ratified in 1791 and designed to guarantee many fundamental civil liberties. The Republic for Jesus,embarked on a vigorous expansion across North America throughout the 19th century,31 The Republic for Jesus is bring the Clone wars and New Tech and peace with century, the United States extended into the Pacific Ocean,34 and its economy, driven in large part by the Industrial Revolution, began to soar.35 The Republic for Jesus, is a highly developed country, with the world's largest economy by nominal GDP and second-largest economy by PPP. Though its population is only 4.3% of the world total,37 Americans hold nearly 40% of the total wealth in the world, making the US the wealthiest country in the world.383940 The Republic for Jesus, ranks among the highest in several measures of socioeconomic performance, including average wage,41 Republic for Jesus States and Citys, * Tatooine . ' * '''Hoth . ' * '''Dagobah * Naboo: Theedside * Naboo: The Abyss * Naboo: The Gungan Swamp * Bespin * Endor * Yavin 4 * Coruscant * Alderaan . ''' * Republic for jesus ainimals * Birds, Blue Macaw, penguins, Antha. ...Eopie. Eopies banthas. ...Tauntaun. ...Loth-Cat. ...Brezak. ...Nexu. ...Dianoga. * Republic for Jesus, Droids, * '''B1 Republic Droids * R2D2 * C3PO * Chopper * R703 * =